Realm of Liaos: The Seven Memories
by Sashaherr
Summary: Will the world ever be filled with peace again or will it give in and sink into the darkness? See if Ehn and his friends can find what they are looking for the... "Realm of Liaos"
1. CHAPTER 1:THE FIRST WORLD

CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST WORLD

Back then when"Earth"was still an unfinished masterpiece there was a place where humans had already lived in.

And that place was called "1st world"

This place was originally inhabited by

humans with enormous amount of

power and magic yet they can't compare

they're technology to the ones we now

use in earth but technology wasn't that

important at that time but on how high

your magic level is. Hence there were of

course the ones crowned with great and

powerful magic and they were

called"Gaurdians".These people are the

ones who really possessed high

amounts of powerful electric magic.

Electric magic was the highest type of

magical element one could ever possess

yet that doesn't mean you are already at

a gaurdian's level. To know if one is a real

gaurdian or not people need to sense if

they have "liaos energy"it is a type of

energy which may help you asccend to

the ranks of a gaurdian. But even

gaurdians have they're own rankings,

those who possess blue lightning are of

the lowest class of gaurdian next is

green then yellow and these three

rankings are called "low tier" the next tier

is called "mid tier" which consists of the

"dark" and "light" or basically black and

white lightning and finally the final tier

the "high tier" consists of bronze silver

and gold elemental lightning...these are

the actual rankings of gaurdian

(note:once you become one of the gaurdians when your ranking is mid tier you will stay like that meaning you wont go to the high or low tier and also meaning your powers will be the same once your the light gaurdian you will stay like that and won't change)But there are also still more gaurdians and this tier is the "rebel tier" it consists of the red and gray gaurdian...and finally the last tier and legendary tier is said to be just a fiction but who knows...this tier is called "lost tier"which is composed of only one gaurdian...and that gaurdian is...

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2:REVELATION


	2. CHAPTER 2:REVELATION

CHAPTER 2:REVELATION

Pitch black and darkness*

girl: *weak voice* oi...oi..OI!

boy: *suddenly wakes up* n-nani?!

girl: *sighs* you fell asleep in class again Axen kun

Axen: w-what?! again? why didn't you wake me up melody san?

Melody: w-well...

(*TEACHER INTERRUPTS*)

teacher: YES! YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN IN MY CLASS KATSURAGI KUN*ANGRY FACE*(and probably dangerous too)

Axen: eeeppp OwO(I'm so dead)

after class*

Axen: i guess i got in trouble again*sighs then looks down*

Melody: well i did tell you to sleep well last night but you were still so busy training... am i right?

Axen: y-yah...

(yo! my name is Axen katsurgi from class 2A i live an ordinary life i guess...but..)

Melody: hey your spacing out again

Axen: o-ohhh.. sorry it's just that i still ain't used to this new life im experiencing...

(it was just a day ago before i decided to go back to school after a few billion years i guess)

Melody: well didn't i tell you when we first met yesterday that I'd help you out?

Axen: uhhh.. yeah *smiles*

(it's been 2 days since i was transferred to this school named "Himeto academy" and i already got scolded by the teacher)(TWICE;-;)

Melody: why don't we study later together after class so you could catch up in class and well... not just sleep*giggles*

Axen: come on gimme a break melody... I've been new here for like just 2 days...

(I've been forcefully transferred here by our leader captain ragnar...who is so bossy so i couldn't just decline easily to him even though...)

Melody: hey! axen your doing it again*pouts*

Axen: ohh sorry again was i really spacing out that much?

Melody: hmmpp!

(...but still there was also an important mission i had to clear and they said this was the quickest route to achieving it and that's by applying to this school as a fake 2nd year student)

Axen: hey come on i said sorry didn't i? here follow me *grabs Melody's hand*...

Melody: e-ehhh?! *slightly blushing* where are you taking me?!0/0

Axen: isn't it obvious? I'm treating you lunch...

(my mission here was to locate a person namedYoto higurashibut the headmaster said he switched to the rivaling school of himeto academy and it was "tokuwo academy")

Melody: b-but... you don't have to...~

Axen: hey come on it's my treat just try to accept it

(after i locate Yoto higurashi I'll take him to our HQ and make him join our team...but i got to talk to him before he left off to go to tokuwo after i got here in himeto...he said he'd join me after i defeat him in the upcoming tournament between himeto academy and tokuwo academy and of course i said yes)

Melody: oohhh ok fine...

...pfft...

Melody: what? you say your gonna join the annual tournament fight of school?!

Axen: yeah i guess so.. its being held after a month right?

Melody: yeah it is...but your rankings and stats are quite low don't you think?

Axen: yeah it is but I'll manage...

Melody: is that why you train every night? and are you planning to do it everynight now that it's just a month before the tournament?

Axen: well yeah i guess you could say that *fake laughs*

Melody: hahahaha *laughs*

(actually i don't need to train I'm already well trained for battle besides... there's a reason why i changed my name to axen katsuragi and that's because my real name "ehn zenkorash"is currently all over the wanted posters all over the world... I've given up on being thelost one..i stopped being... THE PURPLE GAURDIAN OF THE LOST)

next on chapter 3: those i hold dear


	3. CHAPTER 3:THOSE I HOLD DEAR

CHAPTER 3:THOSE I HOLD DEAR

(..Yes you heard right I'm the one guardian who is in the lost tier the purple gaurdian that's me but I've left that life of mine ever since the " _first world"_ got destroyed by those who lurk in the " _seven doors_ " and i don't remember that much about my life in the first world but what i know is that i need to protect the ones that i hold dear in my current life now..)

(It's been 4 days already and each night I've only been eating and watching and not doing any training)

melody: Morning!!! axen kun *smiles*

axen: m-morning melody..

(God she really knows how to scare people away...heheh)

melody: so how's training going?

axen: it's going good i guess

(it's not actually;-;)

melody: ohhh... I see

bell rings*

melody: hey axen let's head back to class homeroom's starting...

axen: yep i guess we better go... c'mon..

(our class went on as usual and then our teacher announced the actual stuff that's gonna happen in tournament)

teacher: ok class settle down...

on the upcoming tournament between our school and our rivaling school...we both schools agreed for it to be a fair 2v2 battles so if you're going to join we suggest that you look for your preferred partner...

( I look at melody and she looks back)

melody: s-so axen...h-have you picked a partner yet?

axen: yep why??

melody: E-rr...e-ehhh?!!..

axen: is there a problem?

melody: *gets startled a bit* W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!?... O-OF COURSE THERE'S NO PROBLEM...I-ITS NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE YOUR PARTNER OR ANYTHING...huehuehue( what am i doing??? am i exposing to him to much that i like him?!?)

axen: ohh... really? i was already sure of picking you as a partner..but i guess you don't want to..

melody: N-noo!!! i-it's fine...hahaha!!

axen: you sure?

melody: yeah I'm sure...unless you don't want to *pouts* =3=

axen: o-of course i want to... it's just that...

melody: just what?•-•)

axen: your the one with high status rankings in the whole school right?

melody: yeah why?

axen: well... is it okay for you to team up with me?

I'm not even ranked yet

melody: w-well its fine..{as long as it's you}

axen: huh? what'd you say after "fine"?

melody: whahaha!!! i-it's nothing *slightly blushes*

axen: your a bit red... are you sick or something? *touches Melody's forehead*

melody: W-WAHHH 0/0

I-I'm fine~

blushes hard then heats up*

axen: you sure? You're kinda heating up a bit..

melody: y-yah mmmhmm~

after school*

melody: a-axen kun...

axen: uhh.. what is it melody?

melody: w-well since we're partners now and the school has given us the weeks off to train for the upcoming tournament...i was wondering if...if..if~

axen: if what?

melody: if i could go to your house and train together~

axen: yeah sure it's fine

melody: r-really??

axen: yeah... promise

melody: o-ok then *smiles*

melody: ...park... tommorow..7am...pick me up...ok.. bye...

axen: seriously??

(Rad ending of chapter where in the camera zooms in to the sun)

: yo xen

axen: what now ren?

ren: your lucky with girls as usal *evil smile*

axen: shut up...

ren: fine

next chapter 4: a girl's desire a man's problem

ren: catch me in the next chapter ok???

axen: no one wants to see you=-=

ren: why you...!!

starts to fight*


	4. CHAPTER4:A GIRL'S DESIRE A MAN'S PROBLEM

CHAPTER 4:A GIRL'S DESIRE A MAN'S PROBLEM

~Morning~

melody: *frustrated* really now... it's 8am already and axen still ain't here... *sighs*

(at axen's home)

axen: *snore* zzzzzzZzzzzzzZZZ

ren: *shouts*

axen: *gets up* what?

ren: m-e-l-o-d-y

axen: shit!! i forgot

runs to the park*

~park~

boy: hey melody what's taking this "axen" so long?

girl: ya it's been an hour already...

melody: he'll be here...(i hope)

(a few moments later)

axen: s-sorry I'm late... *exhausted*

melody: geez what took you so long?

axen: took me long to get up...

anyways let's go...

(upon getting to axen's house)

melody: heee... so this is where you live?

axen: uhhh...yeah..

boy: pretty tidy for a dude...

girl: ya.. it is...

axen: that hurted me so much;-;

melody: *wanders around*

girl: heyyy... don't bully him Gregon

gregon: fine fine ryuuki san

axen: ehhh?! where's melody??!

gregon: i actually don't know she was here awhile ago...EHH!!!

axen: huh what is it?

gregon: ryuuki's gone too...

axen: E-ehhhh?!?

axen/gregon: AHHHH?!???!!!!!!!!

THEY'RE BOTH GONE!!!!!!

~axen's room~

melody: ohh s-so this is axen kun's room...and the scent too*)

nyah whats this?

(nyahh!! what am i doing here??)

t-this is a...

~kitchen~

ryuuki: *chomp*

(gregon and i rushed to the kitchen)

ryuuki: yo gregon kun and axen kun

munch*

axen: w-what are you doing with my burgers?!?

gregon: ehh?

ryuuki: I'm eating them can't you see?

axen: y-yeah i can... it's just that...

ryuuki: just what...

axen: n-never mind..

gregon: axen kun...sorry about ryuuki san she's always hungry...

axen: ohhhh ok...

(melody heads to the kitchen)

melody: *pissed* AXENNN!!!!

axen: y-yess???

melody: w-what is this??! *points at porn magazine*

axen: t-thats...uhmmm...a...yes!!

a souvenir!

melody: from where?

from who?

axen: uh... yeah!! those are from my old friends back at my old school...

(ren:what an amazing lier you are)

axen: shut up!

melody: what?

axen: ohh it's nothing haha *fake laugh*

melody: ohhh i see..

gregon: ehem... you two..

axen/melody: ohh yeah hehe

~living room~

melody: why don't we start introducing ourselves first...

gregon: yeah let's do that...

I'm Gregon son

ryuuki: my name is ryuuki... just ryuuki

munch*

axen: Guess it's my turn now...

I'm Axen katsuragi

well nice to meet you two

ryuuki: *holds axen's shirt*

axen: uhhh what is it ryuuki san?

ryuuki: T-thanks for the food..

axen: o-ohhh sure...

so what now?

melody: ohhh yeah...why don't we do a normal 2v2 for the tournament... I mean that's what we came for right?

axen: sure I'm teaming up with melody then...

melody: yess axen kun is...wait what???

.. *blushes*

axen: melody your red again...are you really ok? are you sick?

melody: I-im fine~

gregon: hey you two love birds there stop talking and let's start fighting..

axen: ok let's go!!

A decisive battle will now commence between the two teams... who will rise as the victor?

find out in the next chapter

chapter 5: "my burger"

ren: well that's a bummer i didn't get much attention didn't i?(stupid author)

 ** _"YOU WANT ME TO REMOVE YOU???"_**

ren: i-i was only kidding gehehehhe


	5. CHAPTER 5:MY BURGER

CHAPTER 5: "MY BURGER"

gregon: ready ryuuki?

ryuuki: yes master I'll just place my burger here

(ren: heyyy the rules are simple knock your opponent off the lines and you win if your teamate falls he/she will have to wait 16mins to return back but if the pair is knocked out together they lose)

axen: shut up your so noisy

melody: did you say something axen kun?

axen: ohh its nothing...

("as the match starts players begin to chant magical words for better vantages except for axen though he starts the match of bare handed")

gregon: axen you sure about fighting bare handed?

axen: yeah i am

gregon: then i won't use my magic aswell

axen: ehhh why?

gregon: so it's a fair fight...plus ryuuki will just support me from behind using water magic...

axen: ohhh...so melody and ryuuki have the same magical element??

gregon: yeah they do...but your lucky cuz melody has mastered water magic that she can even use ice magic now...

axen: R-really?!!? *looks at melody* cooool*-*)

melody: *blushes* r-really??...I-i mean ofcourse im great huehuheu *fake laugh*

(now **START!!)**

~Melody starts the battle off with high magic advantage for axen~

"Droplet of God"

[ _Droplet of God]_ _-a move that makes all targeted units increase their movemont speed by 1.8 and attack by 1.6(increases if it keeps hitting the same unit)_

gregon: so if melody is starting that move might aswell... ryuukii

ryukki: yeah i know i know...

"Leviathan's Might"

~And ryuuki counters down the spell advantage of Melody's magic move~

[ _Leviathan's Might]_ _-a move that doubles all water type magic to a single unit but also boosts attack power by 6%-8%_

axen: a move that doubles water based magic huh?

does that mean your a magic user too gregon kun? *dashes then lands a sweet kick*

gregon: nope but it does boost my attack far greater than the one boosted to you

axen: tsschh...then how abou this..

~axen now uses a different type of magic what could it be?~

"Phantom Phase Shift:Preparation"

gregon: what kind of magic is this?(I can't sense a hint of magic in this move)

[ _Phantom Phase Shift:Preparation]_

-a _move soecially developed by axen katsuragi himself, the preparation version of this move is like a counter move so if an opponent hits axen while in preparation state, the enemy's attack will be negated and just pass through axen and instatntly teleporting axen behind the enemy for a proper counter attack(this move is the improved version of Phantom Phase Shift as the Phantom Phase Shift move only makes axen move faster and make him pass obstacles it doesn't teleport you to the back if hit)_ axen: come at me gregon!!!!

gregon: here i come axen!!!

~as the battle continues it eventually comes out that axen is at an advantage so gregon has no choice but to use his own magic~

"Earth defense"

axen: rock/land magic huh...

[ _Earth Defense]_ _-a move that lessens the attack impact and bonus damage dealt by magic_ support

gregor: what are you gonna do now axen??

axen: I'll continue to fight what else...

~the fight continued on until both teams surrendered together cuz both teams needed a breather~

axen: guess it's a draw huh?

melody: i guess it is

gregor: yup you guys are right

melody: enough of that what's important is how the heck axen survived?!?

gregor: yeah your right he barely used any magic afterall

axen: well actually the move i used earlier didn't need magic

melody/gregor: EHHH?!?

gregor: what do you mean it didn't need magic?

ryuuki: I'll be over there eating burgers bye..

melody: yeah what's that axen?

axen: well i didn't do anything special i just used my speed to break some earth rules and pass through stuff and teleport for short distances

melody: ohhh..

gregor: but you surely have your own magic element right?

axen: of course i do

melody: what is it then??

axen: ice... it's ice magic

melody: so you can manipulate water too axen kun? since you can use ice magic

axen: truth is i can't

gregor: i see so meaning he started his magic from actual ice and not water..

axen: yup that's about right...

melody: s-so a-axen kun can you show me any type of ice magic you use??

axen: sure... here..

"Ice magic: Frozen rapier"

gregor/melody: coool

axen: haha i can also do this...

"Frost shard!!"

(and that was when axen regretted his life to the fullest)

axen: *hits ryuuki's burger* ehh??

ryuuki: ...

melody/gregor: we're dead alright

ryuuki: A-X-E-N!!!!!!!!! "MY BURGER!!!!"

"Torrential: Chaos Storm!!!!!!!"

gregon: we

melody:are

axen: dead;-;

(and so the 3v1 battle happened and ofcourse ryuuki won)

ryuuki: *emotionless* yey!!

catch what happens nex on chapter 6

chapter 6: the plan


	6. CHAPTER 6: THE PLAN

CHAPTER 6:THE PLAN

~A few weeks later~

~2 hours before the tournament starts~

axen: melody let's give our best...

melody: Y-yeahh!! *flustered*

axen: is there a problem?

melody: n-no...

gregon: Yo!!

axen/melody: Good morning you two

ryuuki: morning aswell

gregon: yeah morning!!

axen: see you two in the finals

gregon: only if you manage to get there..

fwuhahahha

axen: we will and we'll defeat you both!!

ryuuki: ahhh...sure..

melody: let's have a good game everyone *smiles*

~tournament~

announcer: SOO EVERYONE!!!

WELCOME TO THE TOURNAMENT BATTLE BETWEEN TOKUWO AND HIMETO ACADEMY!!!!

(the crowd shouts so load)

announcer: LET'S BEGIN!!!!

~A few hours of battling~

announcer: now himeto academy and tokuwo academy each has one pair left which will it be??

~FLASHBACK FROM TRAINING~

~axen: btw how does our team fight anyway? aren't we on the same school?

gregon: I'll explain it very thoroughly so listen up..

axen: yeah

melody: yes

ryuuki: fine

gregon: the whole tournament is settled up like this... each academy has 8 teams each team consists of 2 people or a pair..

then at the 1st match will decide a winner which will head to the semifinals... the academy with the most wins eventually will become the victor...and let's say our academy won the tournament.. we'll be holding a special tournament and the academy will let the remaining teams duke it out and i hope that's what happens so we will be able to battle..

axen: but what if it's a tie? like if each won 4 times?

gregon: like i said they'll head to the semifinals and see who rises at the top if it's still a tie the finals comes up to see who the real victor is...

axen: i see..

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

gregon: the 1st and 2nd match was taken away by the tokuwo academy in an instant... but axen and melody's team won the 3rd battle then we lost the 4th battle aswell...then me and ryuuki won the 5th match aswell as the 6th and 7th match but sadly we lost the 8 match..then at the semifinals it was another tie.. my team and axen's team were left same with the other team only two were left...then axen's team won theirs and we lost ours..and now it all comes down to this..GOOD LUCK AXEN AND MELODY!!!!

girl: thanks for filling me up on what happened... i was planning on watching axen's matches from the start but i sorta got lost in town and when i got here it was already finals...

axen: tsssch this is troublesome...

melody: let's do this axen...

axen: yeah!!

yoto: tssch you won't win cuz...this..was..all..in.. THE PLAN!!

(battle ends with tokuwo academy as the victor)

~after battle~

axen: i can't believe we lost.. *sighs*

melody: it's alright at least we had fun...right?

axen: *slightly shocked* u-uhhh.. yeah i guess..

(yoto walks up near axen and melody)

yoto: I'm goin...

axen: what?

yoto: i said i was going..

axen: *truly shocked* E-EHH??!

but i lost didn't I?

yoto: you did...and it was a fascinating defeat...

axen: w-what??! you wanna do that again huh??

girl: hey you two stop fighting already!!

axen: huh??

melody: what? (who's this?)

yoto: tssch...

axen: kyoutaka san?!

yoto: I was expexting you... Ayame san..

ayame: anyways you said you were coming with us right??

yoto: ohh yeah

ayame: then let's go... Captain's waiting for us...you too axen hurry up..

melody: ehhh??! what's happening here?

you can't just take axen!! *blushes*

axen: it's ok melody and I'm sorry but this is for your own good..and don't tell anyone ok?

axen: "Phantom Phase Shift"

(axen uses his ability to pass through melody and perform a weak vital shot on her just enough to make her sleep)

axen: s-sorry...

melody: a-axen k-kun... *falls down unconscious*

~2 DAYS LATER~

~AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE TOURNAMENT~

(axen managed to finish his mission and got Yoto)

~HIMETO ACADEMY~

teacher: i guess axen is absent again

(melody looks at axen's chair)

~RAGNAROK HQ~

C. ragnar: took you guys long enough..hahah

yoto: little missy here wanted to take a break and eat so it was traffic getting here so it took us about 2 days...

axen: who you calling missy huh?!?

ayame: now you two stop it...

C. ragnar: hahahah now you three come to my office later...for now head to your room...

~Axen and ayame's room~

yoto: Y-you two have been sleeping together?!?

ayame: yeah what's the problem?

axen: yeah it's not like I'll do something weird to her...

yoto: never mind forget i asked...

but anyways...why was i hired here?

ayame: well it's like this...

(a few mins later)

yoto: i get it now...so meaning...

captain ragnar said that he needed 3 people?

ayame: yeah and anyways i happened to join this guild and i was entasked to look for 2 more people then after 2 days after I joined axen here showed up then i remembered you because of him then i thought of taging you along aswell...

yoto: then axen was forced to go on this mission to look for me right?

ayame: yup cuz I told C. ragnar about your whereabouts when we chose different paths a few months back...

yoto: then why didn't you just ask in the first place?

ayame: i was shy ok?

It was hard meeting up with you again..

axen: so are you two childhood friend s or something?

ayame: yup we are...

yoto: it might not seem that we're close but we are...

axen: anyways why don't we get some rest? we'll need it tomorrow, it looks lile C. ragnar wants to talk us 3 tommorow at his office...

ayame: yup your right axen...

yoto: for once you used your mind huh?

axen: shut up

all three: ahhahahahahah

(the three of them laughed their way to sleep as the real journey begins tomorrow)

ren: isn't that a surprise got a new friend?

axen: guess so?

ren: and i can't believe he's stronger than you...

axen: even though he's stronger I'll beat him someday so you won't leave me right?cuz you said like "I like human vessels that are pure, strong, and has high mana capacity"

ren: i just hope you keep your word

(ren: you might not know but i can't leave you no matter what...tsssch)

axen: huh?

ren: it's nothing

next on chapter 7:the incompatible trio


	7. CHAPTER 7: THE INCOMPATIBLE TRIO

CHAPTER 7: THE INCOMPATIBLE TRIO

~MORNING~

yoto: hey you two *shakes axen and ayame* heyy!!

c'mon you two get up already..

ayame: huh? *rubs eye*

pushes axen* hey let's go...

axen: huh what?? *rubs eye*

yoto: come on you two breakfast is ready...

axen: your right i smell something good...

ayame: yeah me too..

(after having breakfast the three went out to C. ragnar's office)

axen: *knocks on the door*

C. ragnar: come in..

ayame: so what's the thing?

why gather the 3 of us here?

axen and i don't have much time school might start in a few hours...

C. ragnar: about that matter... you 3 will now be in the guild as permanent members!!!

(they rejoice)

axen: well this is good

yoto: yeah i guess it is

C. ragnar: you three will be Ragnarok's 14 squad

axen: why 14?

C. ragnar: well you three are the 14th squad/team to assemble in the guild

ayame: what?! but i thought this guild was old? where are the old ones?

C. ragnar: ohh yeah i forgot old squads are now added with the letter "R" like R12...

yoto: I see... so how many are the old ones?

C. ragnar: about 48 and the new ones are 13 plus you guys equals to 14 new squads..

ayame: so do we get like new missions??

C. ragnar: yup I'll tell you guys about it sometime for now take yoto to your school...

yoto: why??

C. ragnar: cuz your a new student there..

yoto: ha?...WHAT?!??

~ISOKA HIGH~

(the 3 enter the room)

~2A~

teacher: I see your finished with your guild mission you two... how was it?

ayame/axen: fine...

ayame: and here we have a new classmate!!

teacher: I see...kindly introduce yourself mr.?

yoto: "Yoto Higurashi" all can call me by my 1st name yoto..

all girls in class: WAHHH!!! HE'S SO HANDSOME!!!

teacher: alright settle down...by the way what class were you in when you were assigned to a different school axen?

axen: I won't lie it was still 2A

teacher: wow hahaha

anyways everyone get back to your seats...

(yoto sat next to ayame at the back)

girl 1: it's not fair how come ayame san gets the boy?hmmp

girl 2: yeah...

girl 3: what's your secret kyoutaka senpai??

ayame: w-well...ehhehe..

yoto: *sighs*

axen: *heads to the usual end corner of his seat*

girl: hey katsu kun what took you guys so long? *pats axen*

axen: ahh..well... it's hard to explain sorry lisa san..

lisa: n-no...I-it's totally fine *looks away*

axen: I see..

~AFTER SCHOOL~

ayame: let's go home together yoto kun

yoto: huh? sure...

(yoto and ayame leave)

ren: ehhh your gonna let that slide?

xen kun?

axen: shut up

lisa: A-axen kun~

axen: what is it lisa san?

need anything?

lisa: y-you see... kyoutaka san and higurashi kun left together so...s-so...

axen: so?

lisa: y-you see uhh.. *confused and blushing*

axen: hmmm?

lisa: w-want to walk home with me??~

axen: ohh.. sure why not..

lisa: r-really??

axen: yeah sure let-

(a small hand grabs axen's clothes from behind)

axen: huh? *looks at the back* ohh it's little kakuzu..

sagiri: onee chan you promised me that you'd walk with me together to get home...

axen: ohh did I? huehueheu *fake laugh*

(ohhh btw i haven't told you guys about the people here anyways here...Lisa brighthart is the 2nd person who helped when i woke up from I don't know how long sleep and here is little sagiri kakuzu a kind little angel who happened to be kind to me when i had no lunch and she gave me some of hers..)

axen: can we go home together tomorrow or some other time lisa san?

lisa: o-ohh s-sure it's fine...hehehe

axen: thanks for understanding

let's go sagiri san

sagiri: yess!!!

onee chan can i ride your big and long thing?

axen: sure but that means you'll stay at my house for awhile?

sagiri: yeah!! onee chan

lisa: "B-BIG AND L-LONG??"

"YOURS???"

"STAY FOR AWHILE???!"

axen: I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK...

lisa: I'm calling the cops you perverted lolicon...

axen: n-noo!!! she was talking about my toy train back at home!!

lisa: really?

axen: yes it's true..

lisa: *sighs* really now don't scare me like that...but anyways promise?

axen: ehhh?

lisa: we'll go home together tommorow right?

axen: ohh yeah sure promise

now let's go sagiri san

sagiri: yessss onee chan!!

(when we got home i just played with sagiri for awhile then i escorted her back home)

sagiri: let's play again tommorow nee chan!! *smiles*

axen: yeah sure..

(after those few moments axen and I jolted to HQ)

axen: Craaaapp!!! I forgot we had a mission today!!

~RAGNAROK HQ~

C. ragnar: you two get it?

ayame/yoto: yes sir!!

C. ragnar: just tell axen what to do...

yoto: I'll do that meanwhile you go on ahead ayame...

ayame: sure got it...

yoto: hello?? axen?

axen: yoto kun?!

yoto: no time for explanations head to the south end boundary near HQ then take the train there to get to the kaito district...

axen: sure got it...

~KAITO DISTRICT~

ayame: ahhhh!!!

girl: a-are you ok?

ayame: I'm fine just hide..

girl: y-yes!!

ayame: now...

"Fire magic: Burning rage"

 _[Burning rage]_ _-an ability that drastically increases magic amd physical power for a period of time while also increasing magic fire damage_ ayame: now "Dragon's Breath"

 _[Dragon's Breath]_ _-a unique ability that allows the person to use a technique that was usually used by the 1st dragons.._

girl: amazing *eyes sparkle*

ayame: your Hanabi Ayuzawa right?

hanabi: y-yes.. how'd you know my name?

ayame: your father sent us here to protect you...

hanabi: father did?

ragrag is so kind...

ayame: yeah he did and yup he's kind..

(but wtf ragrag?! hahaha i better tell boss that)

hanabi: anyways what was that?

ayame: that was a fish mutant..

(more fush mutants appear)

yoto: better get there fast

"Howling Wind Jump"

 _[Howling Wind jump]_ _-an ability good for when doing air mobility to get to other destinations faster or just to avoid fast attacks.._ axen: damn it the lines are so long...

I'm taking a different route..

"Loop Eye"

ren: are you planning on jumping on the 2nd plane to get there faster?

axen: yup there's no other way I'm still a bit tired so I can't use Phantom Phase Shift..

ren: well you've got a poin but remember your loop eye isn't complete yet so you can't stay on the 2nd plane for too long...

axen: ahh i know..

"Break: Astral Shatter"

 _[Break: Astral Shatter]_ _-a move that can only be used by people who have been to the 2nd plane...while in the plane you gain an increase of 20% on all of your current stats such as strength, speed, luck etc. {note that each person who can go to the plane have their own plane so you can't go to someone else's plane but you can drag someone to your plane by force to gain advantages} when enemies are forced to go to someone's plane they also lose the 20% of all their stats.._ axen: let's go!!!

~KAITO DISTRICT~

ayame: I'm so tired *pant*

(fish mutants does a jump attack then gets sliced with wind)

ayame: huh?...

y-yoto kun!!!

yoto: you ok ayame, hanabi?

both: yup...

general fish mutant: interesting..

3 of them: *SHOCKED ASF*

ayame: impossible a mutant speaking?

yoto: tssch..this is new

general fish mutant: well no time now..

hand over the child

ayame: not happening

GFM: you leave me no choice...

water magic-

(reality shatters then axen pops out)

axen: yo! sorry I'm late...

GFM: tssch another one huh?

no problem..

yoto: am I making any sense?

was it just me or was that thing chanting magic?

axen: now where's hanabi san?

hanabi: here..

axen: don't worry we'll protect you no matter what happens

GFM: HAHAHAH!!!

you think you three kids can win against me?

axen: by the way... what are you anyway?;-;

GFM: ouch!!

ayame: he's a talking fish mutant axen...

axen: what?? but that's impossible right?

yoto: yup it is

GFM: now enough of the talking..

let me show you what i can do

"Water magic: Gazing Acid Burst"

 _[Water magic: Gazing Acid Burst]_ _-a move that can be charged up for more destruction... It vaporizes in it's path but some can't be easily destryed by this move unless it's charged up.._ yoto: shoot my wind magic won't work on him *GASP*

ayame: yeah so does my fir- *GASP*

yoto/ayame: T-this magic power is to strong...

hanabi: *cries* It's even stronger than dad's

axen: don't worry hanabi i promised to protect you right?

hanabi: yes!!! *cries out load*

axen: now leave this to me... I'm going for an astral combo...

ren: IDIOT!! are you crazy stupid?!?

you think you can pull that off in your condition?

axen: I'll manage..

ren: tssch your as stupid as before you never change..but sure let's do this..

yoto: (what are you planning now axen?!?)

axen: Here i come!!

"Loop Eye!!"

ayame: axen your eyes!!?

hanabi: amazing!!

yoto: *just gasp and stare*

axen: "ice magic: frozen rapier"

GFM: tssch here i go!!!

GASP*

axen: "Astral Time Touch"

GFM: W-WHAT?!?

axen: "Grand Showdown"

GFM: T-THERES SO MANY!!?

axen: "Astral Blessing"

now...

"Stars align and smite my foe"

"Astral Break: Grand Sword Fall"

GFM: N-NOO!!! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS!!

hanabi: wake up axen kun *cries* plss

axen: I'll always wake up you idiot..

hanabi: AXEN KUN!!! *hugs hard*

axen: o-ouch!! not so tight..

ayame: ahahah

yoto: tsch..ahhaha

hanabi: by the way what move was that axen kun? it wrecked the whole kaito district good thing this area was abandoned...

ayame: yeah what was that huh?!?

axen: well it was...uhhh..

yoto: don't push axen he's tired let him rest..

axen:(nice save yoto)

yoto:(tssch no prob hehe)

ayame: why are you two smiling at each other?

axen:(shit we've been caught)

yoto:(just act normal)

axen/yoto: it's nothing huehue

fake laugh both*

ayame: since when did you two became close?

axen:(we're doomed)

yoto:(just think of something)

hanabi: uhmm axen kun since we're at the same school starting tomorrow why don't we go home together?

axen: uhh sure

axen/yoto:(thank God hanabi)

hanabi: yay!!(no problem you two *wink*)

axen:(she knew it)

yoto:(we've been played;-;)

ayame: what's wrong with the 3 of you?

all 3: nothing!!

~TOMORROW~

~SCHOOL ENDING~

ayame: let's go yoto kun..

yoto: ahh sure

axen: guess time for me to go home too

lisa: just you wait right there katsu kun..

we're going home together remeber?

axen:(crap i forgot)

sagiri: you wait there yourself missy axen is coming with me right? onee chan?

axen:(ahhh shiitt!!!)

lisa: no it's me he's going me with..

sagiri: no it's me..

sagiri/lisa: ARGGGHH!!

hanabi: A-actually axen is the one who is going to go home with me...

axen:(noo don't butt in hanabi)

hanabi:(shut up!)

axen:(y-yes)

lisa: unfortunately for you two I already have grown my boobs to axen's desire..

axen:(W-WHAT???)

lisa: flats *evil smile then evil laugh*

(then the three fight until they realized that axen was running already)

sagiri/hanabi/lisa: HEYY!!!

axen: GOD SAVE ME!!!

~SOMEPART IN DEATHDANCE FOREST~

girl: looks like we'll be busy now huh?

boy: yup guess so

nex on chapter 8: kuro koneko part 1

 ** _"THE WORD NEX ABOVE THERE WAS INTENTIONAL AND NOT A MISTAKE"_**


	8. CHAPTER 8: KURO KONEKO PART 1

CHAPTER 8: KURO KONEKO PT. 1

~ABOUT A MONTH AGO~

boy: oww..my head..huh??

where am I?

girl: let's see...*peeks then gasps after seeing boy*

boy: huh who's there?

girl: I-im not anyone suspicious... I swear

boy: ohh..so what are you doing all alone here in the woods?

girl: I think i should ask the same thing...

boy: ohh well...uhhh

girl: see even you have secrets.. c'mon follow me there's a town near here..

boy: o-ok..

(they reach a small little town)

girl: welcome to Kaito village.. there's a city just up ahead if your not interested in old cultural arts here

boy: n-no it's fine..

girl: this village was named after a district area that got abandoned a few years ago in the Ragnarok kingdom..

boy: I see...

do you go to school?

girl: of course I do...

it's at the city..my family work there but sometimes we visit our grandparents on our free days

boy: so is this day a free day to you?

girl: yup but my parents still had work so they couldn't come...

boy: sorry to hear..

girl: no it's fine..

boy: ohh btw I didn't catch your name?

girl: ohh yeah how rude of me..

I'm Hanna Misaki

you can call me misa chan *smiles*

and you what's your name?

boy: eh- *gasp*(ehn zenkorash is literally wanted all over)

uhh kuro...kuro koneko

misa: what a cute name kuro kun

kuro: it's not.. *blushes*(it's a good thing i saw those wanted posters or i could have ended my life there)

misa: do you know him?

kuro: huh? ohhh...ehn zenkorash..

he's wanted all over right?

misa: yup but not by the government...cuz the government still believes he's just a myth...but some say he's true...the legendary gaurdians are the ones putting up the wanted posters..

kuro: I see..(I'll beat those guys up when I see them)

misa: anyways wanna come inside my grandparents house?

kuro: Is it ok for me?

misa: sure

(a few minutes later)

grandmother: I see so you were abandoned..

kuro: uhh yeah i was..

misa: that's a sad story

ohh yeah..how old are you anyway?

kuro:(I can't just tell them that I'm 400 billion years old right? I mean i was fro-...w-what..where was i from again?)

~MORNING~

misa: hey wake up

kuro: huh?

misa: you fell asleep yesterday

kuro: ehhh? sorry for using your house...

misa: It's fine I bet you were tired so it's fine..

kuro: really?

(knock on the door)

misa: haa!! that must be mother and father... *runs to the door*

kuro: u-uhhhh *bows*

I'm sorry for staying in the night

father: It's fine

misa: I got an amazing idea...

kuro kun let the nuns adopt you..

kuro: ehh why??!

misa: the adopted people are allowed to go toschool for free

kuro: really?(I think i should go this might help me regain my memories back)

~SCHOOL DAY~

~7C CLASS~

teacher: ok class we have a new student..

c'mon introduce yourself

kuro: my name is kuro koneko...but you all can call me kuro...

teacher: ok kuro kun take any seat...

(misa waves at kuro so kuro would sit beside her...and that's what happened)

~AFTER SCHOOL~

misa: I'm surprised you made friends already and i didn't know you could summon swords but what really shocked me was that you know how to use it...

kuro: really was it that surprising?

misa: yeah...

(after staying in the orphanage for awhile I couldn't recall any of my memories but i still remeber that I'm ehn though...)

~CITY OF DIRAMO~

girl: huh my mission is so hard... I wanna take a brea-

another one huh? ok here I g- *gasp*

2 at the same time that's gonna be rough

I think I should head to kaito village 1st cuz it's the nearest one...

~KAITO VILLAGE~

kuro: what's the name of that city anyways?

misa: the one with our school in?

kuro: uhh yeah..

misa: that would be diramo city...

(girl: should take awhile before i get to the village... I think I'll go to an inn first before i go to kaito village... *sighs* so far now I've spotted one from ragnarok area one from kaito village and the other on is in kirishima kingdom...this might take awhile)

kuro: I see...(diramo city)

~A FEW WEEKS LATER~

~(bandits attacked kaito village)~

~DIRAMO SPECIAL INN~

girl: guess I should hurry up...

~KAITO VILLAGE~

bandit 1: come on just give us the money already...

(the kids from the school try to fend off the bandits but it wasn't just bandits sorcerers came out aswell)

girl: what kaito village is on fire?!?

(the girl rushed over after she saw the smoke building up from kaito village)

(after the girl reached kaito village she peeked and saw kuro demolish the enemies)

kuro: "Dark Slate Blade"

(kuro slashed his way to victory)

(after that the girl showed up and took kuro instantly but she said she knew kuro and they left but the girl did leave behind food and a few amount of money..)

kuro: hey let me go where are you taking me huh? amd who are you anyways?

girl: ohh yeah i forgot...

my name is nagisa..

kuro: nagisa what?

nagisa: just nagisa ok?

kuro: *sighs* fine..

so why'd you take me back here in deathdance forest?

nagisa: I need to ask you a favor... but please keep it a secret...

kuro: fine fine

(nagisa whispers to kuro's ears then kuro was shocked)

nagisa: I'll tell you all the details...

kuro: I understand now...sure I'll help.. I mean I really will..

(Strong magic explotion)

nagisa: i guess it has already started..

"looks like we'll be busy now huh?"

kuro: "yup guess so"

so who will we confront 1st?

nagisa: the white one of course..

kuro: I see...kirishima kingdom here we come!!!

nex on realm of liaos

chapter 9: Shiro koneko pt. 1


	9. CHAPTER 9: SHIRO KONEKO PART 1

CHAPTER 9: SHIRO KONEKO PT.1

~A MONTH AGO~

(SAME TIME WHEN KURO WAS FOUND IN THE FOREST)

~THE OUTSIDE WALLS OF KIRISHIMA KINGDOM~

boy: uhh...huh?

w-where am I? *gets up*

boy: where am I? *searches the area*

huh!? who's there?!!

girl: ehh?!?

HENTAI!!!! *runs*

boy: h-hey...wait i wasn't trying to scare you or anything... *runs and follows her*

girl: help me!!

girl: huh? that sounded like...

(the two girls bump into each other and fall over)

boy: I...*pants*...finally caught up.. *pants again*

girl: onee sama...help me!!! *cries dramatically*

girl: uhh..what help do you even need? *confused*

girl: that man over there...he tried to harass me...

boy: w-what?!! No I didn't!!!

girl: p-please excuse my little sister she might be abit over acting at sometimes...

boy: I-it's fine... I'm sorry if I got you scared...uhmm..

girl: n-nanami... my name is nanami.. *blushes*

boy: I see..

nanami: and you are??

boy: o-ohh yeah... *coughs*..shiro koneko...

nanami: what a cute name!!! \\(*)/

ohh and this here is my older sister...

hanaka...

shiro: ohhhh...hanaka senpai and nanami san.. I see..

hanaka: ohhh our full names are...hanaka ouka and nanami ouka..

shiro: cool...so can I ask a question?

hanaka: sure go ahead...

shiro: where am I?

hanaka: your at the outside gates of Kirishima kingdom...

shiro: Kirirshima kingdom?

hanaka: It's a very common place where magics and technology coexist... this place is also known for it's grand tournaments and for a big place they only have one school...

shiro: I see...can I ask a favor?

hanaka: depends...

shiro: could you guys sho-..

~(leaves rustle)~

(nanami looks at the back and scans the area quickly)

shiro: what was that?

hanaka: must be those rabid mutants...

shiro: mutants?

nanami: they usually go in packs and don't go head on battles with mages especially when near a kingdom...

shiro: ohhh...then we should be on guard...

hanaka: nanami..

nanami: roger... I think there's only one of them...

(mutant pounces on the back of nanami)

hanaka: nanami look out!!!

pushes nanami out of the way*

nanami: onee sama no!!!

(hanaka successfully pushes nanami out of the attack range of the mutant but what about her?)

shiro: *whispers*...*exhales*

"Light Slate Blade"

"Phantom Phase Dash"

(shiro dashed right through the mutant just as it was about to hit hanaka and got sliced into several pieces)

hanaka: c-cool!!

shiro: *helps hanaka get up*

hanaka: T-thank you...uhhh.. shiro kun *bows*

hey nanami bow aswell..

nanami: fine... thanks for saving my sister...

shiro: no problem...

hanaka: we should reward you...

shiro: m-me?!

nanami: yes you..who else saved my onee sama from that monster?

shiro: well I guess...

hanaka: ask anything...

shiro: well...could you two show me around the kingdom?

hanaka: Is that all??

shiro: yup... I guess..

hanaka: ok come with us then...

(hanaka and nanami escourt shiro around the townspart of the kingdom)

shiro: awesome!!

this place is huge!!!

nanami: why don't we take him to HQ?

hanaka: why?

nanami: we should hire him in our squad... besisdes we really need one in our squad if we want to participate in the tournament...

hanaka: you do have a point...

alright let's go...

nanami: shiro senpai~

shiro: eh?? just call me shiro... it's fine without the "senpai"...

nanami: ok... but anyways.. could you come with us?

shiro: sure?.. I guess..

~KIRISHIMA SECRET HQ~

shiro: c-cool!!!

where are we now?

nanami: welcome to kirishima HQ...

hanaka: come we'll show you our boss...

shiro: ehh?? why??

nanami: just follow us..

~KIRISHIMA HQ OFFICE~

nanami: yo!! boss!!!!

boss: huh? why if isn't it little nanami and her older sister hanaka, the ouka family's pride...

what can I do for one of my two star pupils?

nanami: uhmm you see Captain Levi...

we found here someone worthy of replacing Furuya souza...

C. levi: well let me see...

hanaka: come on introduce yourself...

shiro: *coughs*...good day C. levi san

I'm shiro koneko...n-nice to meet you sir..

C. levi: looks like he has potential...

shiro: t-thank you sir...

C. levi: how's about you join in the HQ?

shiro: I guess there's no reason not to try...so sure I'd be happy to help...

C. levi: well then... I introduce to you the two members from my 6th squad... Hanaka ouka and Nanami ouka...

shiro: I know me being here is so sudden so I hope you can accept me...

hanaka/nanami: sure *both smile*

C. levi: get some rest then cuz I'll personally train you 3 for the upcoming tournament in kirishima kingdom...

hanaka: a-awesome!!!

nanami: captain levi is gonna train us!!!!

shiro: by the way...

C. levi: huh? what is it shiro kun?

shiro: where do I sleep?

C. levi: ohhh that's not a problem you'll be sleeping with those two of course...

hanaka: yes that's right you'll be slee-

wait what??!!

y-you can't be serious right?

C. levi: I'm dead serious..

hanaka: ehhh?!??

nanami: onee sama is blushing and getting flustered...huehuehue

hanaka: n-no I'm not...~

nanami: don't worry shiro senpai I'll make sure to stay away from you to later while you two sleep together and do stuff...nyahaha!!.. *does a thumbs up*

shiro: ahh leave it to me nanami san... I'll make your sister's night a thing to be remembered...hahahha.. *thumbs up aswell*

hanaka: since when did you two plan this??? wahhh!! TT

C. levi: hahahaha alrighty you three head straight to your room...

shiro: yes!!

nanami: yes!!!

hanaka: y-yes...-~-")~

~OUKA AND SOUZA ROOM~

shiro: so... furuya souza was a previous member right?

nanami: yup he is..

shiro: so he slept here too?

hanaka: n-no he didn't!!!

shiro: relax I was just teasing...

hanaka: *pouts*hmmp..

nanami: anyways furuya didn't sleep here but he always came early in HQ...

shiro: what happened to him?

nanami: he disappeared...while leaving a note saying he'll comeback stronger...

shiro: I see...

hanaka: anyways you two get some sleep... we'll need it tomorrow...

shiro: sure sure

nanami: yesss.. onee sama *smiles*

~MORNING~

(hanaka was the 1st to get up and she was very surprised on what she had seen)

(it was shiro and nanami hugging each other while sleeping)

hanaka: I guess I shouldn't wake them up... they're kinda cute in that little pose..

(hanaka plans up a bad idea and takes a picture of the two)

hanaka: *laughs* I'm so great...

I might aswell prepare breakfast for those two while they sleep...

(hanaka prepares food while shiro and nanami are still asleep)

shiro: *wakes up* uhh..huh?

WAHH!!

(shiro gets shocked as he sees he and nanami hugging each other)

nanami: no don't go nee sama...

shiro: Is she still dreaming?

hanaka: maybe...

shiro: anyways don't we have an important thing to do?

hanaka: we'll leave after you guys eat up..

nanami: *wakes up* huh?

(the three of them get ready for the special training C. levi has prepared in the training hall section 6)

hanaka: hurry let's go

nanami: yess!!

shiro: yeah..

~TRAINING HALL SECTION 6~

C. levi: took you three long enough..

hanaka: well we're all here now...so what's the training?

C. levi: It's you three...versus...ME!!

hanaka: EHH?!?

nanami: WHAT?!!

shiro: ok..

C. levi: let's start ok?

I'll let you guys strike 1st...

nanami: ok..tssch..

hanaka: shiro don't underestimate Captain...cuz he's pretty strong..even if there's three of us it'd still be difficult...

shiro: r-really??! Is he that good?

nanami: yup you'll see..

~START~

nanami: here I go!!!

hanaka: let's go!!!

(hanaka attacks from the left side while nanami attacks from the right side and shiro stays in place and observs)

C. levi:(looks like shiro kun is observing well)

hanaka: ha!!! "White Collision"

C. levi: tssch.. I can't see...

nanami: "Dark matter"

(C. levi easily dodges nanami's dardark matter)

hanaka: he was still able to dodge when he was blinded??

nanami: as expected from captain of course...

shiro: here I come..

(shiro dashes ahead and strikes levi with consecutive punches and kicks)

C. levi: wow.. I see you can match my speed..

shiro: huh?

C. levi: but can you match my strength??

(levi sends out a powerful kick but it just passes through shiro)

C. levi: what?!?

nanami: cool!!!

hanaka: how did he do that?..

(shiro jumps back and regroups with nanami and hanaka)

shiro: that was close... I felt lightning energy in that kick...

C. levi: so you noticed? I'm impressed...

nanami: we know that levi senpai has lightning magic but we didn't notice he added it in that kick earlier..

hanaka: so did I..

shiro: I know how to defeat him...

hanaka: really??

nanami: that's shiro senpai for you..

(shiro explains his plans to nanami and hanaka)

shiro: but before we execute that plan I'd like to ask levi kun something..

C. levi: what is it? I'll gladly answer it cuz you amazed me earlier...

shiro: are you a...you know..

C. levi: nope I'm not a gaurdian nor a gaurdian candidate...now let's continue..

shiro: "phantom dash"

C. levi: where'd he go? huh?

above!!

shiro: hanaka san now!!

hanaka: "White Collision"

C. levi: tssch..

nanami: "Shadow strangler"

C. levi: I can't move... *tries to break free*

shiro: ha!!!! "Lightning Enhanced Kick"

C. levi: what?? that's my mov-

(shiro hits Captain levi with full impact and launches him out of the stage)

hanaka: we won!!

nanami: I can't believe it!!

C. levi: I'm impressed

but still how were you able to copy my move?

or are you a candidate?

shiro: I'm neither..

C. levi: then how did you do it?

shiro: first of all I negated your attack remember?

C. levi: yup you even dodged the attack

shiro: the move is called "Elimination Copy"

when I dodge a certain attack I may return it back with the same strength but I can only do it once un less I use elimination copy again...

C. levi: well that's it for this day..

(the day ends with squad 6 claiming victory from Captain levi)

hanaka: I'm hungry

nanami: me too

shiro: since we won it's my treat..

nanami: shiro senpai your the best!!

hanaka: I guess he is...

NEX ON

chapter 10: shiro koneko part 2


	10. CHAPTER 10: SHIRO KONEKO PART 2

CHAPTER 10: SHIRO KONEKO PART 2

~KIRISHIMA HQ~

(shiro wakes up)

shiro: huh? where are nanami and hanaka?

(shiro rushes to captain levi's office)

shiro: *opens the door* CAPTAIN!!!

nanami and hanaka are missing!!

C. levi: they're at school...

shiro: what?...WHAT??!

but I thought they were adults?

C. levi: they're teens same as you..

shiro: O-ok..

but what are they doing there?

C. levi: learning and mastering magic of course... the school also is gonna hold a tournament cuz the other schools from different places started they're own tournaments themselves...

shiro: ohh I see...

C. levi: you should follow them..

shiro: huh why?

C. levi: didn't I issue your transfer there?

shiro: ohhh crap!!! I forgot..

thanks caltain bye!!

(shiro prepares his stuff and rushes to school)

~KIRISHIMA HIGH~

shiro: so this is the place huh?

I hope I'm not late...

(a teacher spots shiro)

teacher: uhmm might you be the new student?

shiro: uhmm...y-yes sir!!

teacher: come with me to class 2C..

shiro: y-yes sir..

~CLASS 2C~

teacher: ok class..this here is our new transfery... I you all get to know him well..

pls introduce yourself

shiro: yes... I'm Shiro koneko..uhh.. I hope we guys will get close...and you all can call me shiro..

(the students look at him)

teacher: now go to the seat at the corner over there...

shiro: yes..

(shiro heads to his assigned seat)

teacher: now as you can see the upcoming tournament in a few weeks is coming...so for now try practicing with your squad members..as for you koneko..

shiro: yes?

teacher: good luck looking for a squad that will allow you to join..

(his classmates whisper with each other)

girl: why don't we let him join us?

boy: why? he might be just another weakling...

girl: he's cute though..

(some kept on speaking that he's weak and should refuse if he asks to join)

shiro: It's ok teacher... I already found my own...

teacher: ohh really? good for you then...now class dismissed!!

(shiro prepares his stuff then nanami suddenly appears in 2C class)

nanami: excuse me sir...

(a crowd of girls from 2C came running to nanami)

girl: nanami senpai!!

girl: ouka sama!!!

(even more girls kept on shouting)

teacher: what brings you here ouka san?

nanami: well sir...

shiro: we'll if it isn't my beloved fiance..

nanami: what?=-=)

(the class laughs out as they hear what shiro said)

nanami: It's not funny shiro kun..anyways come on..

shiro: sure

boy: wait!!

(a person from class 2A comes)

boy: no one leaves until I know who was flirting with my nanami

teacher: I'll be taking my leavenow you kids settle that love problems on your own...

nanami: neither of you two are the ones that I like..

(hanaka suddenly appears)

hanaka: what's all the ruckus? your voices are heard up to the discipline office..

nanami: nee sama!! wahhh!!

hanaka: who made you cry nanami?

girl: those two over there did it hanaka senpai...

hanaka: who??pfftt

(hanaka nearly laughed hard when she saw shiro)

(the whole class was also shocked when they saw the school president was here)

boy: president hanaka senpai..it was uhhh...shi-...shiro kun here that started it..

shiro: well if it isn't my other fiance hanaka san *winks*

(the class was shocked because of the fact that shiro had the guts to tell that to the school president)

hanaka: shut up shiro..

shiro: are the sister fighting over me??

hanaka: no we aren't!!!

nanami: no we aren't!!!

hanaka: enough with the jokes shiro

shiro: fine fine..

nanami: never do that again ok? *pouts*

shiro: yeah yeah..sorry about that..

girl: shiro kun can I ask something?

shiro: uhh yes?

girl: since your friends with both of hanaka and nanami... which one of them do you like?

shiro: I'd have to say hanaka..

class: EHH??

hanaka: *blushes* quit joking s-shiro kun..

shiro: I'm not..

boy: I can't believe president is blushing..

hanaka: I'm not!!!

and and...and.. I have proof that shiro likes someone else..

shiro: and what might tha-

(hanaka shows a pic of nanami and shiro sleeping together while hugging)

hanaka: hehehe..this is nanami and shiro

(whole class shouts)

shiro: I'm dead inside...

nanami: me too..

hanaka: ahahhaha

~next days~

(people kept on asking my relationship with nanami)

(until those few weeks passed by we where ready for the tournament)

shiro: you two ready?

hanaka/nanami: yes!!!

~TRAIL TO KIRISHIMA KINGDOM~

nagisa: ok I'll leave you here..

kuro: yup I'll get the white one and head to your direction..

nagisa: yup and I'll be the one to get the cursed one...

nex on chapter 11: unexpected meetings


	11. CHAPTER 11: UNEXPECTED MEETING

CHAPTER 11: UNEXPECTED MEETING

~ISOKA HIGH~

axen: ahhh!! *stretches*

lisa: good morning axen kun!!! *waves*

axen: ohhh... morning lisa san... *waves back*

(the two went to class together)

~AFTER CLASS~

axen: *sighs*

(as usual the three girls went to me and fought on who was gonna go home with me)

hanabi: I'm going with axen!!

sagiri: no!! I'm going with onii chan..

hmmmp!!

lisa: but you two went with him the other day so it's my turn now!!

(they kept on fighting again until our principal showed up and she asked me to go to the office)

principal: axen come with me pls..

axen: y-yes..mam

(we walked along the hallway and we ended up in the principal's office then as I went in I saw a girl near the table)

principal: take a seat axen...

axen: y-yes...

(the girl immediately looked at me and asked..)

nagisa: are you axen??

axen: yup why?

principal: nagisa here is new at Isoka high so I want you to give her a tour tomorrow..

axen: but why me?

principal: first of all you two are from the same grade and second your pretty popular with girls..

axen: m-me??!

principal: yes you are..

axen: I'm not..

principal: do I have to call Lisa, hanabi, and sagiri over?

axen: no mam..

nagisa: it's fine if you don't want to... I want force you anyways..

axen:(damn that was a cute face expression right there)...no it's fine I'll do it..

nagisa: really?? thanks axen!!

(I went home after talking with the principal and nagisa)

~THE NEXT DAY~

(I was waiting for nagisa outside a convenient store near the school)

nagisa: heyyy!! axen sorry I'm late.. *smiles*

axen: *blushes*(damn she's cute) I-it's fine...

nagisa: your abit red... are you sick or something?

axen: n-no... I'm not!!@~@

nagisa: I see...so shall we go then??

axen: uhhh yeah let's go...

(we went to school and I showed her most parts of the school the we went to the cafeteria and got drinks on the vending machine)

axen: what drink do you want??

nagisa: huh? no it's fine I have my own money..

axen: hey the drink's on me..

nagisa: but it's the only thing I could do to repay you...

axen: for what?

nagisa: for showing me around the school..

axen:(this is one cute girl...not to mention she's also a loli)

axen: fine fine.. yolr on the drinks...

(we didn't actually look at vending machine so we didn't notnotice there was only one drink left...)

axen/nagisa: ehhh??

axen: I guess we could share..

nagisa: b-but??? *blushes*

axen: why what's wrong? *drinks*

nagisa:(t-this is gonna be an indirect k-kiss?!!?)ehhh...well..

nagisa: fine I'll drink too... *drinks*

axen: was it good?

nagisa: y-yeah it was good.. *looks away*

axen: is something wrong?

nagisa: n-no.. nothings wrong..

axen: ohhh ok

(from a far distance hanabi lisa and sagiri were watching us the whole time)

hanabi: I can't believe that axen is getting the pretty girl..

sagiri/lisa: yeah...

(after the tour me and nagisa headed out to the principal's office)

principal: so how was the tour?

(both of them remembered the drinking incident)

nagisa: *slightly blushes*...ahh it was good

axen: yeah..

principal: then you wouldn't mind nagisa jokning your class right axen?

axen: it's fine I guess

~CLASS 2A~

teacher: class this is our new student..

nagisa: hi everyone my name is nagisa..

I hope we can be goid friends... *smiles*

(all the boys in the class shouted)

teacher: pls take an empty seat..

nagisa: yes..

(after hours of school it finally ended)

axen: *stretches then sighs*

nagisa: uhmm axen are you going alone?

axen: guess so..(hmm i wonder where lisa hanabi and sagiri are)

nagisa: what to go home together?

axen: sure why not..

(axen and nagisa went home together)

~MORNING~

axen: ahhhh... no school today huh...

(someone was knocking on axen's door)

axen: wonder who could that be?

(axen heads to the door and is surprised by nagisa)

nagisa: MORNING!!! axen kun

axen: hey don't scare me like that

nagisa: sorry sorry *giggles*

axen: so what you doing here so early in the morning?

nagisa: well i was wondering if we could do some training...

axen: not a problem but why?

nagisa: I was gonna join your squad...

axen: squad 14?

how'd you know about that?

nagisa: ayame senpai and yoto senpai told me about it..

axen: those two...huh..really... *sighs*

ok I'll just get ready and head to HQ..

nagisa: yesss!!

(nagisa and axen went to Ragnarok HQ)

nagisa: wow this place is so cool!!!

ayame: nagisa you made it!!

nagisa: ayame senpai!!!

axen: morning yoto..

yoto: yo! morning axen...

ayame: why don't we start already?

axen: yeah let's do that...

(the four head to the training hall and starts a matchup)

ren: I wonder how will this go...

nex on chapter 12: girls vs boys


	12. CHAPTER 12: GIRLS VS BOYS

CHAPTER 12: GIRLS VS BOYS

~TRAINING HALL~

ayame: so let's set with 2v2 girls vs boys how about it?

yoto: as long as you 2 don't cry after we win..

ayame: w-what?! maybe you 2 will cry after we win..

axen: bring it on then..

(the match starts with each one of them casting up starter magic... ayame's hands are engulfed in flames while nagisa does nothing)

yoto: is this even a fight?

"Gale strike"

 _[Gale Strike]_

 _-a move that launches shockwaves of gale wind.._

ayame: that all you got?

"Flame Pillar"

 _[Flame Pillar]_

 _-a move in a defensive form of a fire pillar.._

(axen instantly dashed and destroyed ayame's flame pillar)

ayame: w-what?!

(nagisa instantly freezes the two of them with ice magic)

nagisa: "Ice Prison"

 _[Ice prison]_

 _-a magical move that freezes the enemy.._

nagisa: aren't they getting out there?

ayame: who knows...maybe they already lost..

yoto: you think so?

(axen and yoto breaks free and goes on a head to head combat...ayame and yoto exchanged magic blows one after another...while nagisa and axen exchanged their own but with wild punches and kicks...after awhile axen lost his pace and couldn't keep up)

axen: tssch.. she's one hard fighter..

yoto: wanna swap?

axen: nah I can still go on..

axen: _"Loop Eye"_

nagisa:(here it comes...)

(at that time axen and nagisa were at the same pace)

yoto: "Rising Wind"

ayame: "Arena Flare"

(yoto and ayame's destructive magic were making the sides of the training Hall break into pieces)

yoto: can you still keep up?

ayame: of course I can!

(after those hours of training they stopped for a quick break)

yoto: you've got some good counter moves for my wind magic huh?

ayame: uhh yeah I do...

yoto: quite impressive...

ayame: r-really?.. *slightly blushes*

yoto: yup it was...

ayame: t-thanks..

axen: you were quite good aswell... nagisa san

nagisa: R-really?..well thanks axen *smiles*

(after resting they were heading back to training but the ground started to shake)

yoto: *shocked* what was that?!

axen: let's head the captain's office and check it out..

ayame/nagisa: yeah... let's do that..

(the four headed out to captain ragnar's office and asked what was that)

yoto/axen: CAPTAIN! WHAT WAS THAT?!

C. ragnar: this is bad there are enemies raiding outside the kingdom!

yoto/axen: REALLY?!

ayame/nagisa: WHAT!?

C. ragnar: well I'm goin to bed... good luck..

all 4: EH?!

C. raganer: well all our squads out on missions... besides it's just a normal raid you guys could handle that right? and the team who defeats more wins a prize..

axen: uhmm sorry captain but what team?

C. ragnar: the team you just formed earlier... the girl and boy team was it?

(all 4 of them looked at each other and grined at each other then they all set out to protect the towns people)

(they all leaped outside and started dealing massive damages on the enemy team)

axen: yoto this time for sure we're gonna win..

yoto: ahh I'll make that sure... axen..

ayame: we're not losing to them...right nagisa san?

nagisa: yeah! now it's time them what we're really capable of..

~BATTLEFIELD (TOWN CENTRAL)~

(after they nearly wiped out the whole army of enemies... the enemy boss finally appeared)

axen: well well well.. look who finally showed up?

yoto: quite big for a chicken huh?

axen: haha nice one yoto..

unknown man: who you calling chicken huh?

ayame: you who else do you think is here?

nagisa: maybe he's jus- *shocked*

(nagisa suddenly stopped talking after seeing the man's face)

unknown man: surprised nagisa?

nagisa: tsschh...HAAAA!

(nagisa quickly jumps head on to the uknown person)

nagisa: *keeps on punching and kicking* DIE! DIE! DIE!

unknown man: *keeps on dodging* well that's now how you treat an old friend..

nagisa: we are not friends!

yoto: who is this person huh?

ayame: yeah who is this creep?

unknown man: ohh where are my manners? my name is _Haiza Katsuki.._

ayame: never heard of him..

yoto: same here.. what about you axe-

(as they looked at axen... axen was experiencing pain all over)

axen: AHH!

yoto: hey what's happening?! get a hold of yourself!

ayame: oi! axen!

nagisa: STOP IT!

catch the nex chapter

chapter 13: the truth


	13. CHAPTER 13: THE TRUTH

CHAPTER 13: THE TRUTH

ren: oi axen! wake up!

nagisa: what's wrong with axen?!

axen: I-it's nothing.. *tries to stand up*

ayame: don't push yourself...

yoto: what did you do huh?!

haiza: sorry I better go... letting him see me might make him remember stuff..

axen: hey! what do you mean?!

haiza: ohh I see... you haven't told them even a single word huh?.. nagisa san? I guess I could stay longer cuz he won't remember it that easily if you haven't told him a single word...

axen: nagisa! what's he talking about?

nagisa: ...tssch I-

haiza: let me do the explaining... I work for the organization _"The Seven Doors"_..

axen: what's that?

haiza: a group of seven powerful people who will destroy all of living's beings hope of finding peace and the Realm of Liaos..

nagisa: they're the whole reason I went here..

axen: why here?

haiza: Isn't it obvious? your one of the _"other seven"_ who was selected by nagisa's boss to fight the Seven Doors...

axen: *confused*

haiza: well I better get going now...

yoto: let's head back to HQ and let's talk some stuff out..

ayame: yeah good idea..

(the four head back to HQ and into their rooms)

axen: ok now that we're here Captain ragnar will be in charge of fixing the damaged properties in the city while "we" talk stuff out..

nagisa: *gulp*

(while in their rooms axen ayame and yoto ask about the reason of nagisa's purpose in the squad)

axen: well... I wanna hear everything out... so spill it..

nagisa: *sighs* fine I'm coming out clean...

yoto: we hope so..

ayame: uhmm... yeah.. *worried*

nagisa: I'm from the First world..

yoto/ayame: *gasp!*

axen: I see..

yoto: why aren't you a bit surprised axen?

ayame: yeah.. only a few people in our time know the existence of beings from the first world..

axen: to be honest.. I'm also from the first world...

yoto: W-what?!

ayame: R-really?!

nagisa: he's telling the truth... that's one of the reasons I went here...

yoto: and it was to recruit axen here huh?

axen: what was he talking about the organization and seven this and seven that?

nagisa: the seven doors are people from a different world... we don't have much info from the seven doors but they're seals are broken the more time passes...

the 6th door is gonna open up in a few months...

yoto: then... when did the 7th one open?

nagisa: It opened around in the first world's time... the 7th door was also the reason for the destruction of the 1st world...

axen: tsch! *frustrated*

I'll end them.. I'm taking my home back!

nagisa: you can't especially on your own..

that's why the _"Seven Memories"_ a group opposing the seven doors was created..

axen: and that haiza man said I was one of those right?

nagisa: yes your one of the sevwn memories... Axen Katsuragi..

axen: then where are the others?

nagisa: we're still searching for them.. so I'd like to ask for your help in searching for them..

axen: sure not a problem!

nagisa: *exhales*...axen katsuragi, sasha, zen, kuro koneko, shiro koneko, and sakamaki satsuki... those are the only ones we know by names...

axen: so there's still one missing...

nagisa: yeah.. but let's not worry about just one let's focus on looking for the ones that we can get...kuro koneko is already getting his twin shiro..

axen: so that means kuro is already in huh?

nagisa: yup... we talked already and he said he'll be the one to get shiro..

axen: then it's up to us to look for the left ones... any idea where they might be?

nagisa: well now I'm pretty sure kuro is with shiro and I think sasha is at the other region..

axen: what?!

nagisa: yup.. then satsuki and zen might be in a God's memory chamber...

axen: a God's what now?

nagisa: a God's memory chamber...

axen: what's that?

nagisa: I honestly don't know..

axen: now about that might you tell us what's your plan in defeating the seven doors before they open..

nagisa: well we don't know anyone strong enough to seal them all... and the seal on each door is slowly breaking... so tthe best thing to do now is to just be prepared..

yoto: she has a point..

ayame: uhmm nagisa can we join you?

nagisa: y-you sure?!

ayame: of course we're friends after all..

nagisa: ok! I'm actually not just looking for the seven memories... I'm also looking for powerful mages and fighters and people with unbelievable magic and I know you and yoto will be a good addition to the group.. *smiles*

axen: then it's settled then..

yoto: yup.. let's try visiting other kingdoms in the first region then and also find some answers on how to get to this memory chamber thing...

nagisa: yup we'll do those then we'll meet up with kuro and shiro on the 2nd region at some time..

axen: yeah I think thats a good plan..

nagisa: hang on I'll just call kuro and tell him about our plans..

(nagisa called kuro and shiro)

nagisa: how did it go kuro kun?

~kuro: it's goin well I got shiro here and a few more recruits..

(nagisa explains to them the plan)

~kuro: ok we'll cover out half of the 1st region and you guys will take the other half..

nagisa: yeah then we'll all meet up in the 2nd region next..

~kuro: and also we've been attacked..

nagisa: I had a good guess that would happen..

~kuro: why?

nagisa: we got attacked aswell..

~kuro: I see.. anyways gtg go we'll pack our stuff and go then.. see yah..

nagisa: bye.. now then...

yoto: let's tell captain ragnar about our plan first...

axen: yeah let's go and do that..

ayame: yup nice plan..

nagisa: the let's go..

(the 4 head to captain ragnar's room and tells him about the plan..)

C. ragnar: I see.. keep going

(they all explained the plan to him even further then..)

C. ragnar: sure I'll aloow you four to go..

ayame: thanks captain!

axen: before we go why don't we go to school lr some parts of the are to look for answers and people already?

nagisa: yeah nice idea.. we'll split up tommorow.. for now let's all get some rest I got pretty tired..

axen: me too

ayame: me three

yoto: *sighs* I'm heading over to the cafeteria you guys go first to the dorms..

ayame: see yah! yoto kun!..

(the 4 did stuff and slept and when it was morning they started the plan)

~MORNING~

axen: Is everyone awake and ready?

nagisa: yes!

yoto: yup..

ayame: yep!

(the four went out and continued they're plan)

yoto: ok ayame and I will head south..

nagisa: and I'll take east west and north..

axen: why did I end up in school?

nagisa: well the principal trusts so I guess there won't be a problem if you borrow a student or two to join our group..

axen: well good point..

nagisa: ok let's go!

(they started out their plan)

ayame:(wahh! this is so awkward.. me and yoto walking alone together)

yoto: huh?.. Is something wrong ayame?

ayame: HEH?! I-IT'S NOTHING..HAHAH *blushes*

yoto: I see.. come on let's keep on going..(ayame is so cute when she's blushing)

ayame: huh?! (it's unusual for yoto to look at me like this) *blushes* (d-did he turn into a complete pervert like axen?!)

yoto: you sure your okay?

ayame: WAHH! YES YES! I'M FINE..

yoto:(I hope she's not mad that she got paired to me and not axen) *sighs*

ayame: (I hope he's fine with us being paired together)

yoto: s-so ayame how have you two been?

ayame: come again?

yoto: you know you and axen..

ayame:(I knew it.. he thinks I like axen) we're good friends I guess...

yoto: ohhh I see...(this feels weird)

~SCHOOL~

axen: huh? no ones here..

ren: wanna go back?

axen: wait...

~NORTH DISTRICT OF RAGNAROK~

nagisa: I hope someone joins us *sighs*.. *shocked* w-what are you doing here?!

axen: well no ones at school..

nagisa: I forgot there's no school today..(stupid me.. I got embarrassed infront of axen again)

axen: I'll just help you out then..

nagisa: w-well I-if that's what you want...

axen: well you do have the many areas that need to be.. you know..

nagisa: yeah I guess your right so... I think you could help..

axen: the I'll help out...

nagisa: w-well there's no way out.. I completely forgot that there was no school today.. hmmp

axen: ok.. let's start then

~MEANWHILE~

random person: yo! kyoutaka.. where you two going?

ayame: w-well..

random person: are you perhaps having a date?

ayame: *blushes hard* D-D-D-DATE?!...

yoto: hmmm?

random person: I was teasing.. so want can i do for you guys?

yoto: first of all... who are you?

ayame: ohh I forgot to introduce him to you.. this is Ishiki kun..

yoto: wait... are you the dude from our class who's always absent?

ishiki: that's me hahaha..

yoto: why are you always absent?

ishiki: well i have to help out my family but since we're fine now I can go back to school..

ayame: unfortunately we won't be coming back to school in a bit..

ishiki: huh why not?

yoto: we're going on a mission right now..

ishiki: was it about the incident yesterday?

yoto: pretty much.. yeah..

ishiki: can I join you guys then?!

ayame: you'll do?!

ishiki: yup if It's fine with you guys..

ayame: we're actually looking for fighters to join us so we'll really need you..

yoto: well then get ready.. we'll be leaving in about a week..

ishiki: ok!

~MEANWHILE~

nagisa: look axen.. *points near the north gate*

axen: are those?

(axen runs towards the north gat and as a surprise..)

melody: axen kun?!

axen: what are you guys doing here?!

gregon: well melody here was desperate in looking for you so...

ryuuki: hi again senpai.. *chews on food*

axen: you never run out of food do you? ryuuki san..

ryuuki: heheehhhehe

melody: A-axen kun!

axen: M-melody san...

(both axen and melody blushed at each other as they called names and..)

nagisa: *pouts* H-hi again everyone..

gregon: ohhh nagisa... how's it been?

nagisa: fine..

axen: since you 3 are here wanna join us?

melody: to where?

axen: I'll explain it along the but anyways come with us..

(melody ryuuki and gregon joined axen and nagisa... then they all went back to HQ.. they called yoto and ayame to return back...)

axen: guess everyone is here?

yoto: we'll all be leaving in a week

all: yes!

ishiki: but what's up with this plan anyways?

nagisa: I'll explain it.. what we need right now is to head to the largest kingdom on the 1st region so we could earn money there by completing certain tasks as a group and then we'll all form a guild... but a guild making was banned by the king of magic a few years back.. so the rules for making a legal guild is to at least pay 4-6 million of gold.. and after earning that we'll make a guild then make it grow then maybe after a few years of hardship we can finally defeat the seven doors..ohh and while we do that we'll get the other seven memories members as well.. everyone clear?

all: YES!

(they began the week's plan and continued they're plan)

nex on chapter 14: kuro koneko part 2


	14. CHAPTER 14: KURO KONEKO PT 2

CHAPTER 14: kuro koneko part 2

~a few days after kuro and nagisa's split~

kuro: ok now i have to find my other twin... guess this'll be interesting..

(kuro reaches kirishima kingdom)

kuro: i wonder where he is?.. maybe i should go here first..

(kuro walks miles and miles and still no sign of shiro)

kuro: *pants* this place is huge... *pants again* maybe i should ask around..

(kuro asks people if they've seen someone like him)

kuro: excuse me sir but have you seen someone like me? he's my twin..

man: sorry son but i haven't... but goodluck on looking for him though..

kuro: thanks sir!!

(after more times of searching)

kuro: it's getting late... maybe i should find a place to stay at..

(kuro looks for the nearest inn or area he could get some rest for the night)

kuro: *walks* where should i stay...

everything here is expensive..

man: huh? hey!!!

kuro: huh? yes?

man: might you be lost kid?

kuro: I'm lost.. and I'm also looking for a person who looks like me..

man: like you??

kuro: we're twins..

man: ohh i see... anyways wanna stay at our place?.. well technically it's not my place but a friend of mine's place..

kuro: if it wouldn't disturb you guys i guess It be fine...

man: well then uhh..

kuro: it's kuro..

man: ok kuro come with me..

kuro: and you are?

koga: ohh yeah my name's koga tenshi..

kuro: Thanks for letting me stay..

koga: no problem..

(after that koga led kuro to a mansion)

kuro: am i gonna pay with my life??

koga: hahah nope.. anyways come in..

kuro: uhh.. hi?...huh? there's no one here?

koga: the master or owner of the mansion went to get his daughters...

kuro: is he gonna kill me when he comes back?

koga: hahaha i told he's kind..

kuro: so what's your relationship with the owner??

koga: ohh we're childhood friends

kuro: ohhh..

(after a while the owner came)

nanami: were home!!!

hanaka: your so loud nanami..

both: huh?

(shiro and the owner got inside too)

owner: so you've been chosen to the same guild as my daughters right?

shiro: y-yes sir...huh?

owner: who's this koga?

koga: ohh this is kuro..

kuro: shiro!!!

shiro: how'd you know my name?

(everyone sits in the hall and kuro explains everyone the situation)

owner: i see...

kuro: so I'll be needing shiro..

shiro: can nanami and hanaka come?

owner: well... the world is at stake... I guess you two can come...

nanami: really dad? yay!! hey nee sama we can finally have a quest..or..or..or.. even join guilds..or...or we could make one!!

hanaka: I guess we could try it out...

owner: but only if you four win the tournament...

kuro: 4? what?! I'm joining in?!

owner: yes you are coming..

kuro: guess i have no choice..

(after a few days the tournament was about to start)

~KIRISHIMA HIGH~

announcer: NOW! NOW! NOW!.. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! WELCOME TO THE GRAND TOURNAMENT OF KIRISHIMA HIGH!!

kuro: I'm kinda nervous...

shiro: I feel you bro..

hanaka: tssch boys

nanami: yeah I know...

shiro: girls...

kuro: ok could we stop now? let's try to think of a plan... who do you guys think is the strongest team we could come up against?

hanaka: nanami and I are the most elite ones in the school we already predicted that we'd win...

kuro: ohhh..

shiro: see that?

kuro: yup.. just did..

nanami: but since father knew about this he might have added some extras..

kuro: extras??

nanami: father is one of the top 3 players here in kirishima kingdom...

hanaka: he's ranked 2...

shiro: ok let's just get on with the tournament and see what's the surprise...

(after the few ours of battling the tournament ends with shiro, hanaka, nanami, and kuro winning)

announcer: NOW HERE ARE OUR CHAMPIONS!!!!

crowd: *gasp*

owner: now for our last presentation..

hanaka/nanami: f-father...

man in crowd: look it's haruto ouka..

announcer: LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE... LOOKS LIKE A CHALLENGE FROM THE 2ND HIMSELF..

haruto: now I challenge you 4... let's if you guys are really up for that journey..

kuro: guess the real challenge is goona start now huh?

shiro: yup.. ready?

hanaka: yepp we're ready.. right nanami?

nanami: yes!!!

nex on chapter 15 kuro koneko part 3


End file.
